Scream for My Ice Cream
by BLub271
Summary: Whatever makes your annoying little brother shut it for a few f*cking hours, you do it. And who knows, it might even prove beneficial for you too... AkuRoku... Yes dearies, there is a lemon. Happy AkuRoku Day! Re-posted


Scream For My Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own the charas but I do own the delicious ice cream that's served *bitch smile*

(You know I don't like to place warnings but don't read this if you can't stomach hardcore lemons... just don't... although it's not that hardcore…)

(I know I posted this up before but it was taken down due to my summary, when checked the site to put up that image thingy)

"Roxas..."  
I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"  
I wasn't in the mood for this shit. Can't I listen to Andy-Fucking-Six in peace?  
Black Veil Brides.  
The mention made my lips twitch upwards.  
"Roxas!"  
"What!" I shouldn't be as pissed as I am... just because my little brother called me... no matter how annoying he could be.  
"Can you get me some ice cream?"  
Really?  
"Get it yourself. You're not a baby."  
The blonde jumped up beside me, tugging on shirt.  
"Leave me alone Ven." I closed my eyes giving him the hint to what I just said.  
"Come on!"  
"No."  
"Puh-lease?"  
"No."  
There was silence.  
"I won't bother you for the rest of the day."  
I paused.  
Rest of the day?  
My eyes opened to reveal the begging blonde from my lounging spot of the couch. He didn't look like he was lying...  
I checked my watch. It was 1:38... This could at least buy me a few hours of silence. And it was well worth it.  
"There's some vanilla in the fridge-" "I want sprinkles!"  
I just looked at him for a moment, lips curled in disgust.  
"And just how old are you?" The boy blushed, "Two years younger than me. So that would make you -what- 15?"

Ventus eyes avoided mine.  
"You really need to start acting your age... Or at least close to it."  
"Terra doesn't seem to mind..."  
And this is where I leave before he goes on a rant about the brunette.  
"What've'." I sighed nudging him out of my way as I got up.  
Now I have to go all the way to the store for some fucking s-  
The gay kiddie tune started up. The one for the ice cream truck.  
...It was really odd of how convenient that was.  
"I'm gonna get you some from the truck." I grabbed my keys heading for the door.  
"Wait!"  
Couldn't stop the sigh that partially burst from my mouth.  
"What now?"  
Ventus fidgeted in his seat, still blushing. "Can you get some for Terra too?"  
Terra?  
"Why?" My tone was bored-like.  
"He's coming over so we can-" "What flavor?"  
Was I even dressed to go outside?  
I glanced down over myself.  
The ripped up black skinnys and tight grey shirt with converses. Good enough to get some damn ice cream.  
"He'd probably want cookies n' cream."  
I found myself nodding at that. Terra seems like that type of guy.  
"Alright. See ya." And I hope I sounded as unenthusiastic as I looked.  
The walk was uneventful, quiet and just enough to piss me off. The truck was at the end of the block... and if you needed to know, we lived in the suburbs.  
Where everything is very clean, proper and polite.  
Which didn't describe half of the girls living here... or the guys for that matter? Only a few teens lived up to the standards. Namine, Olette and Aqua... of course my little brother Ven too. There are others, don't get me wrong, I'm just naming the virgins. Notice how I didn't include myself.  
But back to the task at hand.  
The ice cream truck... I don't know... something was really off about it. And I just couldn't help but look back at the kid that was just too fuckin' happy about some ice cream. I mean dude, its ice cream.  
"Hey there Beautiful, what's your order?"  
My eyes met a brilliant pair of emerald and upside-down purple tears. I couldn't even get mad at the man. He was hot. Making his flaming hair that more obnoxious. Though it was in a ponytail so... I don't know what I'm saying, he just looked hot. And that's all the excuse he needed.  
"I need some ice cream."  
Ugh... Why'd I have to say that?  
"I'm your man."  
I hope to god I wasn't blushing.  
"Umm... yeah... how much would a vanilla with sprinkles be?"  
He raised an eyebrow. I swear... no one had to be this sexy.  
"70 munny." 70 munny! The fuck? "And before you worry your pretty little head about it, I'll give you a special deal-"  
"I can pay for it!" The nerve.  
"Never said you couldn't."  
...He didn't did he...  
"...Anyways, I wasn't done ordering. You have cookies n' cream?"  
I saw a glint of something in his eye.  
"Ahh. So you don't like sprinkles?" "'Course not. Little I'm emo if you didn't catch it already."  
He gave me a slow one-up. "Hmm... Seems like I have to pay closer attention to my customers."  
His smile... I partially jizzed in my pants.  
"Yeah. Seems like you do." The red head's eye twitched.  
I knew that voice... stupid bitch.  
"Come on Roxas. You're holding up the line."  
I turned around to glare at Xion.  
I'm gay... now... but honestly the first thing I noticed was her small beyond belief top. And I was thankful she actually decided to wear capris and not those god awful "shorts" she usually wears. But something was different about the bitch... and how would I know? Well... there was a time before I was gay... and the blanks fill in themselves.  
I shook my head.  
Didn't wanna think about that.  
"You know any normal human being would wait. But I guess whores aren't normal."  
She just smiled her bitch smile. "I would ask you Roxas. I'm sure Zexion enjoyed your time together."  
I just couldn't resist sneering at her.  
Just like her to bring up old shit.  
"More than yours. He said you were a bad fuck."  
The light tinge of pink was unmistakable.  
"That didn't stop him from coming back."  
I just shrugged, "An easy lay is an easy lay... those were his words exactly."  
Xion's eye was twitching... just slightly though.  
"Roxie." Sounded the voice behind me.  
Roxie?  
I turned to meet with those mesmerizing eyes again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you wait while I take her order?"  
All I could do was nod. With slight disdain I moved out of her way, opting to lean against the truck.  
"And do what to I owe the pleasure?" The eccentric red head's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Oh Axel. Always the joker." She fanned her hand at him.  
"As you can obviously see I'm an ice cream man."  
I just had to snicker at that.  
"Can I have some cherry water ice?"  
"I don't sell that."  
Her brows furrowed, "The cherry flavor?"  
"The water ice. Period."  
"None?"  
Axel just stared at her. "Does the term 'ice cream man' mean anything to you?"  
Xion just smiled sweetly... sickingly so. And after a few moments of this I was convinced that she wasn't gonna say anything until-  
"... It's for my little sister."  
Little sister? She was the only fucking child. And _her_ mom couldn't possibly be pregnant. Conniving Bitch.  
"Well... I' m sorry for your sister but that still doesn't change that fact that I don't sell water ice. Just ice cream." Said ice cream man scratched his head. "I'm gonna give you some suggestions."  
She leant in trying to look 'attentive'.  
"You can go to a store, minimart... Look there's even a Rita's up the street." He leaned out the truck and pointed west, up the street.  
"Ahh... Rita's... Speaking of Rita's, whatever happened to our date?"  
Date? The fuck?  
Apparently Axel was thinking the same thing.  
"Look girl-" "Xion." She interjected.  
"Right... I'm honestly trying to be nice right now... and you know, do my job. So, I'm only gonna say this once. You listening?"  
She nodded, eyes glowing from what I could see.  
"I don't date girls... with small hips and black hair... and honest to god, I don't care how big your chest is. It's not like it would help."  
Well... that shut her down.  
And if she wasn't so much of a bitch, I would have actually felt sorry for her. But I didn't. So I laughed. Loudly.  
There was nothing she could say, so she just walked away.  
I wasn't that much of a dick so... I kinda felt a bit bad after that. The girl just got shot down and I laughed in her face.  
"Now. Back to your order." His smile returning.  
"I bet you get a lot of girls with that smile." I winced, not meaning to say that out loud.  
"Mmm... I know... it's too bad though." Too bad? Why? "...They're not what I'm after anyways."  
"And what would that be?"  
He just stood there smiling at me, probably letting the suspense kick in.  
"...Emo blue eyed blondes."  
And by god the suspense worked. I had to hide my surprise. So I was probably just standing there looking like a dumbass, mouth gaping... continuously blinking. Time to play this off.  
"... T-the... umm..." Think Roxas! "The i...ice cream! How much is it?"  
Axel just stared at me for a moment. "140 munny." 140! What the fuck? "I was saying before that I could give you some type of deal-"  
"It's cool." I said much faster than I intended. "I can pay for it."  
I reached in my pocket to pull out my wallet...  
Strange... it's not... I reached in my right, then both my back pockets.  
"If you pull a wallet out of those pants, I'd be truly amazed." Emerald eyes roamed over my legs... It's not even funny how sexy I found that.  
"... Oh yeah... Well I wouldn't."  
Fuck... I don't have my wallet? This is so embarrassing.  
"No wallet huh?"  
And he rubs it in my face... I guess karma is a bitch.  
I was thinking of walking away all dejected-like... sorta like Xion did...-  
"You keep shutting me down but," Axel leaned forward against the counter, smexy smile reaching his eyes. "We can work something out."  
I liked but didn't like the tone of his sultry tenor. "... Yeah... and what exactly would that be?"  
I was leaning in ever so slowly... I couldn't stop it.  
"The payment... for the ice cream of course."  
... That makes sense...  
"What type of payment were you thinking?"  
"You."  
What? "Excuse me?"  
His lips slightly, giving off a slightly sinister look. "My payment. You."  
I just stared at him, to see if he was serious. He looked dead serious.  
"... Look, you're sexy and all but, I'm not renting myself out for two ice creams." That's kind of an insult.  
"I didn't say just ice cream, nor did I say rent." His self-assured smirk said what he didn't.  
I get him.  
And when I figured that out... I knew he had me cornered.  
"I don't rent things I want... I buy them."  
...That's a bit possessive but... I don't mind it...  
"The ice cream-" "You can have whatever you like."  
An unavoidable shiver lazied up my spine.  
His smile was challenging... and oh how I loved a challenge.  
"Well... open the door then."  
It's time for the uke to take the first step... Yeah, I know I'm the uke. And even if I wasn't, Axel didn't look like the type to bottom. To me? Ha!  
"Hmm... In the truck? That's kinky."  
If he was next to me I would have nudged him... but now all I could do was blush.  
"Then where do we go? Fuck behind a bush!"  
Axel just chuckled. "I never said I didn't like kinky."  
"Well I wouldn't know. You didn't unlock the door."  
I swear his eyes twinkled. "It was always unlocked for you Roxie."  
I skipped giving him a reply, opting to just open the door instead.  
But when I was fully inside, I realized just how small the truck actually was... when you add all the equipment. The open space however was filled with the red head god, in all his beauty.  
He started walking- no. He started stalking towards me, and anyone's automatic reaction is to back away.  
And then... I started babbling.  
"JustsoyouknowIdon'tusuallydothissortofthing." Well... Rambling if you may.  
"Is that so? Anything else you wanna tell me," His arms enclosed around me, trapping me to the counter, "My lovers tend to lose their voice."  
...Shit... what did I sign myself for? I couldn't think of- No wait. I did have one.  
"...I-"  
But I guess I took too long because his lips crashed into mine.  
It was a searing kiss. Hot, heavy... and he was only using his lips, yet it felt so good. Almost as if I was floating... wait, my feet aren't touching the ground. I felt my ass land softly on a flat surface.  
Counter? Didn't matter.  
Axel's hands rested on my hips for a second before sliding under my shirt and bringing it up to my collar bone.  
I shivered. It was fuckin' freezing in here.  
And then it dawned. I was sitting here like the virgin that I'm not, doing jack shit. So I set myself to work.  
I pulled his hips to mine, arched my back then probed his lips slowly. He smirked, I know he did... it's unmistakable, even though I only knew him for about 30 minutes...  
Jesus... I probably come off like a slut. But thinking's for later.  
Before he even had a chance, I invaded Axel's mouth, kissing sensually and hopefully senseless. But I wanted to give him a taste of how I liked it. Rough. So, I bit down on his lip. Metallic. I didn't mean to bite him that hard, but a little blood won't kill him. All he did was groan and pull me closer, continuing to map my body with his hands. Hmm... So maybe he likes pain...? My lips twitched upward at that. Breaking my lips away from his and up to his ear.  
"Hmm... So you like it rough? ... Or maybe it's the blood that turns you on?"  
I grabbed a handful of his fiery spikes. I heard his groan and a sharp intake in return.  
"And being a sadist gets you off."  
There was a hot hand to my crotch; and who wouldn't moan at that?  
"Or maybe you like being dominated..."  
Maybe I should play his game.  
"Maybe... but you're not doing much dominating."  
... Perhaps I shouldn't have called him on that. I didn't want this to turn into to some random dominatrix ice cream truck sex. He'd whip out a random pair of handcuffs, cuff me to the freezer and fuck me till I'm sore... Hmm... Never mind... that actually sounds like a plan.  
"So I was right."  
"Like I said... Maybe..."  
By the look of his smirk, he was gonna find out.  
He backed away from me, eyes still trained on mine, leaning against the wall lazily.  
"Get up." His voice calm... but I could see the lust burning in his eyes.  
I took up the challenge and slid off the counter.  
What I didn't know is that my legs would be so weak, so I held the counter for support.  
"Come." The feeling of my pants tightening was torturous. But then I understood that he meant come forward not cum now.  
Suddenly our distance shortened, just slightly though. Enough that I wasn't holding the counter anymore.  
I tried to stop my slight shaking, cause honestly he didn't do anything yet.  
"The clothes. If you would be so kind." Those emerald orbs traveled down my form, telling me exactly how he wanted me to take them off.  
I pulled my slightly damp shirt over my head. My hair was damp too, starting to deflate slightly. I guess my gel was wasting away. Taking my sweet time with the button and zipper, shimming my ripped skinny down, stepping out of them and my converses.  
"So you're a boxer briefs kind of guy." Despite myself and experience, I blushed and decided to say nothing. Not like it was a question anyway.  
"Might as well get rid of those too."  
I looked down at my briefs dumbly, and I felt something I haven't in ages. Shy. It's not like I was small or anything, or had some ridiculous monstercock. I was just shy... it's not like he was taking off his clothes too. But I obeyed nonetheless, pulling them down slowly and kicking them to somewhere unknown. I forced myself to look him in the eyes. And almost collapsed for it.  
I've seen that gleam in a stare before... and that time it creped me to no end. But with him...  
I broke eye contact, looking down to see how hard I actually was. My veins were all too visible and I was leaking slightly. I shivered and looked away, needing something else to focus on.  
Axel's voice was a perfect distraction.  
"Gorgeous, Roxas." His voice has dropped into something low and sultry.  
Goosebumps appeared where his eyes seemed to glide.  
"...You're leaking all over the floor." And he hasn't even done anything yet.  
I feel like a virgin ... Maybe because he was much more experienced than me.  
I heard his footsteps coming closer.  
"Come on, look at me..." He said that but I really didn't have to do anything.  
Two fingers lifted my chin, our eyes not meeting like expected but our lips. The kiss was soft and innocent, nothing like the situation.  
He pulled back, reconnecting our eyes.  
"Watch me," He whispered against my lips, "Just watch me..."  
A hand slid down to my waist, thumb swiping against the sensitive skin there. The other hand pulled my nipple. A hiss was very much due for that. He rubbed against the sore spot, brows furrowing slightly.  
"Pierced?"  
I wasn't gonna look away, so I blushed his answer.  
His hand glided over the other, eyebrows arching this time.  
"Two?"  
My tongue slid over my upper lip. "Punishment game."  
His eyes closed for a second, opening shortly after. He said nothing, silently leading my back to lean against the counter. When he slowly knelt in front of me, it finally fuckin' clicked.  
I think I started to hyperventilate, 'cause I couldn't seem to catch my breath. When he looked up at me again I fought to keep control, I didn't want him to see me acting like a dumbass.

There was a warm wetness on my thigh, and I let loose a shaky breath.  
"C-can you jus-" I kept my moan soft... well, tried.  
I had gotten what I asked for.  
Axel's mouth engulfed me and the thought suddenly came as to why in all the fuck was he an ice cream man. But as quick as the thought came it disappeared with a flick of his tongue. My insides shuddered, and the tight suction began. Sucked in slowly, grazing teeth tongue making drunken like patterns then sliding up to the tip. My vision was blurred, and all I could see was the outlines of crimson spikes. Then I noticed a low continuous mewling...  
No... That wasn't me was it?  
"Axel...?" His name ending in a high mewl.  
Fuck.  
He hummed in answer and I felt myself flush.  
"Come on," I panted, "This doesn't seem like much dominating to me."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
Suddenly there was a mind-blowing squeeze to my sack. I jerked violently and it felt like my dick exploded.  
I slipped from his mouth as he rose, towering over me domineering-like... I guess I got what I asked for again.  
He gripped my chin, opening it to empty my creamy essence.  
Despite everything I thought I wouldn't like, I found this on some level sexy as all fuck.  
I licked the last bit from his top lip and swallowed with a low moan. Our lips met again in an awkward kiss, which wasn't too strange after what just transpired.  
"Turn..." He breathed against my lips, "Bend over..." and he stepped back again, to watch me. If this had been a different situation, I would have thought he was doing this shit for kicks. But it was obviously, quite obviously getting him off; and who am I to deny the man his pleasure?  
I turned slowly, bending over almost as slow to give a show. His hands slid up my back, pushing me flush to the surface.  
Axel gripped my left cheek and ground mockingly into me.  
"Mmm... Just like that..." The ice cream man murmured to himself.  
"Don't move." And he stepped away once again.  
Something sounded like it opened, and I will admit I was disappointed that it wasn't the sound of his zipper. I was already hard again in anticipation. That virgin feeling wouldn't go away either.  
There was a slight clatter next to me. And I'm a curious sort of person.  
Some type of tub.  
"What's that?"  
"Vanilla."  
... Ice cream?  
"... For what?"  
Snap of the lid.  
As soon as his hand parted my ass... I just knew what was gonna happen.  
"You're not... Gonna use the scooper right...?"  
The cold melting solid was smeared slowly, over my hole and I could feel myself twitching.  
"Come on; don't close up on me now."  
What was supposed to be a sigh of frustration came out as a moan instead.  
"Open up Roxie." And with that voice I had no choice but to oblige.  
He pushed in a few of what I think were smaller scoops... and not the scooper it's self... Thank all fuck.  
The red head thrusted his fingers in me for good measure, I guess to prepare me.  
"So you don't do this often." It was a simple statement but I knew he was curious.  
Hell, I would be too if that bald headed bitch said all that shit one minute and you're in the back of the truck the next.  
I actually sighed this time. "Not according to that bitch."  
His finger were still stretching me, tingling sensation going up my spine.  
Believe it or not, some of the ice cream didn't melt yet. Most of it did... just... whatever.  
"So that Zexion guy... You guys' an item?"  
Awkward ass convo... but it's sweet that he doesn't want to be underhanded and tricky.  
"Never were... he was just an occasional fuck."

It sounded kinda bad when you say it out loud... but it really wasn't.  
"Hmm..."  
The fingering got a bit rougher, but that only made me moan more. And there's nothing wrong with that... unless, you know, your partner isn't for vocals. And Axel has yet to complain.  
My leg was lifted up and set on the counter opening me up even wider, the cool air breezing over my hole. All the cream has melted and I was trying my hardest to keep it all in. 'Cause it could go either way, it could be sexy or burst all over him and be disgusting. I was trying neither because there's a high chance he's not into that... even though he's the one that put the ice cream there in the first place.  
Well all my fretting was for nothing. His hand lightly brushed my sack and the liquid literally spurted from my ass. But not as violent as the thought of my fail. And so much more embarrassing.  
There was a pause from his figure, and the only thing I could feel was his breath fanning my back and the white sweetness running down my thighs.  
Just as I started to rise, I heard it. The glorious sound of metal against metal. The sound of his zipper. I was grateful for that because all that silence was hurting my pride... well the little of it I had left.  
There was no type of warning when he pushed in, but it wasn't like need one anyway. The first two thrust were slow, after that everything was savagely brutal. But not sloppy, and that's good cause I could tell what's going on. It was continued thrusting, precisely time and strong. I was kinda confused as how I could be surprised with each and every thrust. The pleasure was so great my head was hurting like a motherfucker. My throat hurt too... wait... please kami don't tell me I'm screaming... I didn't even wanna listen to myself, 'cause somehow I just knew I just was. And loud.  
I wanted to sigh but it came out as a broken cry. My knees buckled somewhere along the way, so I lay there getting fucked for my life's worth and screaming even more for it.  
You know, it would be really funny if some kid was standing there waiting for his Vanilla ... Okay that would be kinda nasty. Wait. Didn't Ven ask for Vanilla...? Shit...!  
My hair was grabbed back harshly, and defiantly grabbing my attention.  
"Harder."  
His chuckle raspy, "We're giving orders now?"  
The ice cream man obliged me but still I thought it necessary to add something.  
"I am the customer." We both paused to laugh, and surprisingly it wasn't awkward like on movies.  
Axel started thrusting again and it felt like hours. Maybe it was. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't have some inner body clock.  
He came, I came.  
It was... just... wow...  
His love juices following the same path as the vanilla.  
We both bathed in the afterglow before he pulled out a few minutes later sitting against the wall behind me. I knew he was staring but I honestly didn't care to cover up. He had just been all up in it literally a minute ago... plus I didn't really feel like busting my ass just yet.  
But alas... I had to clean it off before it dried.  
"You... Have a sink right?" My voice was sore... so I kept it hushed so it wouldn't crack.  
"Yeah. A cloth's on the counter."  
I pushed myself up slowly, our sticky essences running down my thighs, making my way over to the sink. He watched the whole time I wiped myself down. And with each second that past, I became even more self-aware... and conscious. Cause honestly, how good would I look right now? So I didn't even think about making a show to get the rest out.  
My eyes lead me to him, sitting there nonchalantly.  
"You done?"  
I wasn't... and he knew that.  
"Yeah... about that ice cream..." I thought it was smart to change the subject.  
"Cookies n' Cream and a Vanilla with sprinkles, am I right?"  
"Not that Vanilla right?" Nodding towards the tub of ice cream.  
"Only Vanilla here."

"Okay we need something different."  
Axel crossed his legs, not in the least trying to be modest.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
What type would he like...? Hmm?  
Then a thought struck.  
I was gonna do something nice for my little brother.  
"...Not to be rude but you look like a shady guy... You wouldn't happen to sell that new flavor?"  
A red eyebrow, "The aphrodisiac?"  
I nodded.  
"For your brother?"  
"Yeah."  
He smiled. "I actually have some Sea Salt on hand."  
"Good." I smiled.  
Yep, I'd do something nice for him. He's just set me with Axel after all.

A/N: OMMMMGGG! Do you know how long that took to write up! Lol No matter, it just shows you how much I love you guys :) annnnnnnnnd Happy AkuRoku Day! *streamers dancing male cheerleaders and all that snazzy jazz*  
Comments? Reviews? Flames? All fucking welcome! *bitch smile*  
**Question of the Century:** Should I write a_** second part**_ of this for _**Terra/Ventus**_? It would be pretty easy to set up... though it might now be as massive as this... what've, just tell me what you think about this. _**If not this couple just give me one**_, but** please** _**don't**_ even suggest Kairi/Anybody, Xion/Anybody, Namine/Roxas, Riku/Roxas, or Axel/Sora... please to Kami don't... I think I could be- No! Wait there's one more very important one. Hayner/Roxas. Okay as I was saying I could be cool with probably any other couple besides these... If I don't I will message you back saying so. Kays'? Good XD  
Have a Splendid AkuRoku Day!


End file.
